Angiogenesis, which is the process of producing new capillaries from already existing blood vessels, is a tightly regulated event that does not normally occur in healthy adults, except for certain very specific occurrences such as wound-healing and the female reproductive cycle. It is a complex process that involves a number of steps, including basement membrane degradation, cellular proliferation, migration, and differentiation of endothelial cells, formation of a lumen, and deposition of a new basement membrane. The regulation of the process is also complex, involving a number of diverse factors, for example, enzymes such as collagenase and protein kinase C, growth factors and signaling molecules such as VEGF and cAMP, and by cell-matrix adhesion molecules. Angiogenesis is an integral part of the pathogenesis of certain conditions, such as tumor formation, and chronic inflammatory disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis. Angiogenesis has been associated with chronic inflammatory skin diseases characterized by the neogenesis of capillaries and post-capillary venules due to over-expression of VEGF in epidermal keratinocytes. New vessel growth exacerbates chronic inflammation by facilitating infiltration of monocytes and lymphocytes. In addition to the angiogenic growth factors VEGF and FGF, the cytokines TNFA and IL-1, as well as the lipid inflammatory mediators PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2, and PAF have also been implicated in inflammatory angiogenesis. Because there are so many stages in the pathway, however, this provides a number of points in the pathway at which its progress can be stopped. A number of different natural sources of angiogenesis inhibitors have previously been reported; the present invention now presents a new natural source for limiting the progress of angiocenesis.